pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS062
Treść - Rozbijmy obóz tutaj! - powiedział Lucas, a wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Chłodny wiatr mierzwił im włosy. Szli na północ Johto, a temperatura tam była o wiele niższa niż w środkowej czy południowej części tej krainy. Jak na razie jednak temperatura nie spadła tak drastycznie. Powoli musieli zacząć myśleć nad cieplejszymi rzeczami. - Wiem! Jeszcze go prawie nie używałem! Dostałem na gwiazdkę PokeXfon! - oznajmił Cole i zaczął grzebać w plecaku. - Co to jest PokeXfon? - zapytała go zaciekawiona Lyra - To narzędzie, które umożliwia rozmowy wideo z dowolnego miejsca na świecie! - rzekł Cole i kliknął numer do mamy. - Cześć Synku! Co u cb słychać? - zapytała go miniaturowa Klara Growl - Nic, super. Słuchaj, czy mogłabyś załatwić jakieś cieplejsze ubrania dla nas? - zapytał ją Cole - Dzwoniła już do mnie i mama Lyry i Lucasa i już mi przesłały dla nich cieplejsze ubrania. Dla ciebie też mam - odrzekła Klara - A zadzwonisz do mamy Volta i Alexa? - zapytał ją Cole - Ależ oczywiście, nie ma sprawy. Wyślę paczkę jutro rano i będziesz mógł ją odebrać w centrum pokemon w Magohany - powiedziała Klara - Super mamo, dziękuję Ci. To narazie - rzekł Cole i odłożył słuchawkę. Klara widać chciała coś dopowiedzieć, jednak nie zdążyła. Noc zapadła bardzo szybko. Siedzieli wokół rozpalonego przez Magby'iego ogniska i słuchali ostatnich opowieści z podróży Alexa. - No i wtedy właśnie udało mi się złapać Koffinga - zakończył swoją opowieść Alex - Niesamowite... - rzekł Volt - Eee... wy serio myślicie, że to się zdarzyło naprawdę? - zapytała ich sceptycznie nastawiona do całej tej opowieści Lyra. - A co, uważasz, że kłamię? - zapytał ją Alex - Tego nie powiedziałam. Uważam że nieco koloryzujesz swoje opowieści, ale mniejsza o to. Ktoś mi powie co to za światło bije tam za lasem? - zapytała ich Lyra. Spojrzeli się w tamtą stronę. Rzeczywiście, jasne światło wyłaniało się znad lasu i kontrastowało z ciemną zasłoną nocy. Postanowili, że pójdą to sprawdzić. Dotarli do małego miasteczka w którym było pełno ludzi. Tłoczyli się oni dookoła sceny na której stał wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna z krótkimi blond włosami. Wyglądał jak żołnierz, jednak z pewnością nim nie był. - Poruczniku, poruczniku, czy możemy pobawić się z twoim Raichu? - zapytał go jeden z grupki chłopców, którzy stali obok sceny. - Nie ma sprawy! Tylko nie ciągnijcie go za uszy bo was porazi prądem! - ostrzegł ich porucznik. Wyjął pokeball i wypuścił z niego pomarańczowego pokemona. Colowi się on bardzo spodobał. Podeszli bliżej, po czym wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził go. Raichu - Pokémon mysz. Raichu jest pokemonem elektrycznym. Ewoluuje z Pikachu poprzez użycie kamienia gromu. Elektryczność jest potrzebna Raichu do prawidłowego przebiegu czynności życiowych, czerpie ją z otaczającego go środowiska. Raichu potrafi zaatakować z siłą nawet 10,000 woltów. - Tak właściwie, to kto to jest? - szepnął Cole do Lucasa - Nie wiesz kto to jest?! - powiedział do niego dość głośno Alex - No... niestety nie - odrzekł zmieszany Cole - Cole, to jest lider sali pokemonów elektrycznych w regionie Kanto, Porucznik Surge. - powiedział Lucas, zanim Alex znowu by krzyknął. - Zawsze chciałem go spotkać... to mój idol! - powiedział do nich Alex, po czym wyskoczył na scenę i powiedział. - Poruczniku, wyzywam cię na pojedynek! - krzyknął Alex - Widzę, że twoja młoda krew kipi w twych żyłach. Oczywiście przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie. Niech wygra lepszy - powiedział porucznik, po czym zeszli ze sceny i stanęli na ulicy. Ludzie się rozstąpili i okrążyli ich. Zrobili im miejsce, aby mieli gdzie walczyć. - Walka będzie trzy na trzy. Wygra ten, kto pokona trzy pokemony przeciwnika. Gotowy? - zapytał Surge - Jak nigdy! - odrzekł Alex i zatarł ręce - A więc... może ty, chodź, będziesz sędziował - powiedział lider i zawołał Lucasa. - Voltorb, naprzód! - krzyknął Surge - Exeggutor pokaż się! - krzyknął Alex. Cole nie widział jednego i drugiego pokemona, więc wyjął ponownie pokedex. Voltorb - Pokemon PokeBall. Najsilniejszym atakiem Voltorba jest Wybuch. Potrafi on zniszczyć nawet dużych rozmiarów budynek i obrócić go w pył. Przy tym nie wyrządza sobie żadnej szkody. Exeggutor - pokemon kokos. Jest bardzo powolny i beztroski. Jednak gdy zaczyna walczyć walczy do upadłego. - Exegutor psychiczna fala! - Voltorb, ochrona! - krzyknął lider. Psychiczna fala odbiła się od Voltorba i nie wyrządziła mu żadnych krzywd. - Voltorb, elektryczna fala! - krzyknął lider. Exeguttor oberwał, a dodatkowo został sparaliżowany. - A teraz akcja! - Voltorb bezlitośnie bił Exeggutora. Ten wciąż był sparaliżowany. - Wstawaj Exeggutor! Ostry liść! - Exeggutor leżał wciąż w miejscu. Nie użył ataku, ponieważ wciąż nie mógł się ruszyć. - Voltorb, piorun! - Teraz wyglądało to coraz gorzej. Voltorb trafiał celnie, ponieważ Exeggutor nie mógł ani uciekać, ani się bronić. Wreszcie jednak udało mu się stanąć na nogi. - Świetnie, jajobomba! - Wielkie jajo zostało wystrzelone w górę, po czym eksplodowało z ogromną siłą. - Voltorb jest niezdolny do walki, wygrywa Exeggutor! - oznajmił Lucas - Tak! - ucieszył się Alex, po czym powrócił swojego Exeggutora do PokeBalla. - Electrode naprzód! - powiedział Surge. Ten pokemon był drugim wyborem lidera. - Quagsire czas na ciebie! - powiedział Alex. Cole ponownie zobaczył całkowicie nieznane mu pokemony. Elektrode - Pokemon Piłka. Wyższa forma Voltorb'a. Wysoki poziom energii elektrycznej powoduje, że ten Pokémon czasem samoistnie wybucha Quagsire - Pokémon wodna ryba. Wyższa forma Woopera. Ma spokojną naturę. Bardzo często ma potłuczoną głowę od uderzenia nią w dna łodzi podczas wynurzania się. - Tym razem nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo! - krzyknął Surge - No mam nadzieję! - odrzekł Alex, po czym powiedział - Quagsire, lodowy promień! - Electrode unik! - Electrode uniknął ataku i zaatakował akcją - Electrode, piorun! - krzyknął Surge, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. - Nie spodziewałem się tego po panu panie poruczniku! To również typ ziemny! - krzyknął do niego Alex - Bomba błotna! - krzyknął Alex, a Electrode dostał po twarzy - A teraz plaskanie! - powiedział. Electrode ponownie oberwał. - Wykończ go armatką wodną! - krzyknął. Electrode wylądował na swoim właścicielu niezdolny do walki. Było już dwa do zera dla Alexa. - Electrode, powrót. Czas na prawdziwy pojedynek! Raichu, naprzód! - krzyknął lider. Raichu był jego najsilniejszym pokemonem i widać było, że Alex po raz pierwszy się skrzywił podczas tej bitwy. - Quagsire, bomba błotna! - Raichu, tunel! - krzyknął lider. Raichu schował się do tunelu i uniknął ataku. Po chwili wyskoczył pod Quagsire, a ten mocno oberwał. - Stalowy ogon! - krzyknął Surge. Stalowy ogon mocno zranił Quagsire tak, że błyskawicznie opadł z sił. - A teraz chrupanie! - krzyknął lider. To był cios ostateczny. - Quagsire niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Raichu - powiedział Lucas. Alex zrobił grymas niezadowolenia i schował Quagsire do pokeballa. - Exeggutor naprzód! Psychiczna fala! - Raichu tunel! - krzyknął Surge, a Raichu ponownie schował się do pokeballa. - No nie! Znowu!? - krzyknął niezadowolony Alex. Raichu wynurzył się i trafił mocno Exeggutora, który się przewrócił. - Raichu, grzmot! - Grzmot mocno poraził Exeggutora, który upadł i stał się niezdolny do walki. Porucznik szybko nadrobił straty. - Powrót. I czas na ciebie! Marowark naprzód! - krzyknął Alex. Cole wyciągnął pokedex niesamowicie podjarany. Tyle nowych pokemonów dziś zobaczył. Marowak - Pokemon Dozorca Kości. Ewoluuje z Cubone. Pomimo niewielkich rozmiarów, jego ofensywne i defensywna siła jest imponująca. - Widzę, że dobrze przemyślałeś sobie taktykę na tą bitwę i pokemona ziemnego zostawiłeś na koniec? - zapytał go Surge - Dokładnie, dlatego nie ma mowy już o porażce. Marowak, trzęsienie ziemi! - Trzęsienie Ziemi rozpętane przez Marowaka było na tyle silne, że nie tylko Raichu zaczął skakać po arenie, ale i wszyscy ludzie dookoła. Raichu mocno oberwał w tym ataku. - Raichu, stalowy ogon! - Marowak, tunel! - krzyknął Alex. Raichu nie trafił, zajrzał do tunelu, jednak nic tam nie zobaczył. Za nim wyskoczył Marowak, wepchnął go do tunelu i ponownie użył trzęsienia ziemi. - Nie, RAICHU! - krzyknął porucznik Surge. Widać było, że coraz mniej był pewny siebie oraz coraz mniej podobała mu się ta cała sytuacja. Raichu był pod ziemią, a więc obrażenia od trzęsienia ziemi były podwójne. Po chwili Raichu wyszedł z tunelu chwiejnym krokiem. - Marowak, rzut kością! - Kość trafiła w Raichu, który ponownie wpadł do tunelu, a Marowak kolejny raz użył trzęsienia ziemi. - A teraz Marowak wskocz do tunelu i go wyciągnij! - krzyknął Alex. Marowak wskoczył i wyciągnął z tunelu niezdolnego do walki Raichu. - Raichu jest niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Marowak, a całe starcie wygrywa Alex! - oznajmił Lucas. Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. Cole był pod wielkim wrażeniem siły nie tylko Marowaka, ale i Raichu. Obydwa te pokemony dzielnie walczyły. - No Alex. To była wspaniała bitwa, co! Myślę, że z dumą mogę wręczyć ci moją odznakę, na pewno Ci się przyda w lidze Johto! - powiedział porucznik, po czym rzekł do wszystkich. W między czasie Alex schował odznakę do pudełka. Cole zerknął ukradkiem do niego. Ujrzał tam 4 nieznane mu odznaki, a odznaka porucznika była piątą w nim. - Dziękuję mieszkańcom za wspaniałe ugoszczenie mnie. Liczę, że ta bitwa, była dla was dodatkową atrakcją. Wracam do mojego miasta. Powodzenia młodzi trenerzy w waszej podróży, spełniajcie swe marzenia! - powiedział, a mieszkańcy ponownie zaczęli bić brawo. Surge wsiadł do swojego Jeepa i odjechał w stronę Kanto. - To co teraz? - zapytał ich Volt - Magohany jest już nie daleko! Jeszcze kilka kilometrów! - powiedział Alex, a cała grupa ruszyła. - Zamierzacie iść w nocy? - zapytała ich pewna staruszka z miasteczka - To niebezpieczne. Jeżeli chcecie, przenocuję was - powiedziała, a wszyscy byli jej bardzo wdzięczni. Z samego rana ruszyli w dalszą podróż. W między czasie natomiast, Cassidy i Butch przebywali w mieście Ytorama, gdzie właśnie zakończyły się pokazy pokemon. - A zwyciężczynią prestiżowej wstążki Ytorama jest... Cassidirella! - oznajmiła Karen, a tłum ryknął z uciechy. Cassidy odebrała wstążkę od pana Sukizo, po czym po przyjęciu gratulacji weszła do szatni i włożyła ją do jej pudełka na wstążki. - To moja druga wstążka... Łatwo pójdzie, byle z dala od głąbów i wejdę do Wielkiego Festiwalu! A potem już tylko sława i bogactwo! - krzyknęła Cassidy po czym przytuliła mocno swoją wstążkę i wyszła z Butchem z hali. Jakie przygody czekają na naszych bohaterów? Co i kogo spotkają jescze na swojej drodze? O tym już w kolejnych odcinkach!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie spotykają Porucznika Surge * Alex wyzywa Porucznika Surge na pojedynek ** Alex objawia posiadać Exeggutora i Quagsire ** Alex objawia, że jego Cubone ewoluował w Marowaka * Alex wygrywa walkę i zdobywa odznakę Debiuty * Porucznik Surge Pokemonów * Marowak (Alexa; ewoluował przed odcinkiem; debiut) * Exeggutor (Alexa; debiut) * Quagsire (Alexa; debiut) * Raichu (Porucznika Surge; debiut) * Voltorb (Porucznika Surge; debiut) * Electrode (Porucznika Surge; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Alex' *'Volt' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' * Porucznik Surge * Klara Growl * '''Karen * '''Mieszkańcy Miasteczka * Publiczność Pokazów Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Marowak *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) * Marowak (Alexa; ewoluował przed odcinkiem; debiut) * Exeggutor (Alexa; debiut) * Quagsire (Alexa; debiut) * Raichu (Porucznika Surge; debiut) * Voltorb (Porucznika Surge; debiut) * Electrode (Porucznika Surge; debiut)